Words for Thoughts
by Fyras14
Summary: A series of drabbles of undefined length, exploring different ideas, scenarios and what if situations all centered around the Pokemon world. Will include all games at some point and the anime as well.
1. Choice

**Word: **Choice

**Summary: **_"…it's easy to make decisions…but I thought after all that traveling you would have listened a little closer to those whose choice you already made for them all…"_

**Game: **Pokemon Black and White

**Characters**: Hilda/White, N

* * *

><p><strong>Choice<strong>

Hilda had not thought much of the boy that could speak to Pokémon; heck, she had carted him off as another Pokémon fanatic and had been on her way as soon as he had run off.

The next time she met him, he still spoke words of strange wisdom, always explaining the side of an argument that by all fair accounts he could not fully prove. Hilda had just stayed silent and listened as he complimented her team; he smiled when they told him of the adventures and fun they had had. And Hilda had smiled then, too, wondering why he would dare question a stranger when every time she saw him he had a different team? Friends discarded to the winds to be forgotten only because it was the _right_ thing to do.

"Pokémon are not slaves," he told her once, upon meeting her in Castelia City. "I long for a world where humans and Pokémon are equals. A world separated in black and white."

"Separation, huh?" she asked him then, remembering the words about him wanting to become the hero and become his 'friend'. "Pokémon are not my slaves, they are my friends, you know."

"I know…and it saddens me to know, that when the world becomes a different place you will be separated." She had smiled at him then, making him blink in confusion at the suddenness of it all.

"But what if the Pokémon don't want to leave?"

"They will leave…they have to. If they are to become perfect beings they must separate themselves from the humans."

"You're not giving them much of a choice."

"Ex-excuse me?"

"You're not giving them much of a choice. Perfection doesn't come from separation nor from closeness to humans, you know. Just because we can catch them inside these Poké Balls doesn't mean we have captured their heart…"

"And when do you give them a choice!?" The boy had yelled, looking annoyed and confused at the same time. "You just go to the tall grass and catch them! You don't ask questions and you don't care abou—"

"It's odd…seeing as you are the one that understands Pokémon the best…I thought you might have listened."

"W-what?"

"Most of my friends with me….I gave them a choice. They took it."

She had walked away that day; Nimbasa City would be the last place they would meet. They would take a ride in the Ferris wheel and then he would tell her the truth and then give her a choice:

Stop him…or say goodbye to her friends.

Hilda had only stared after his retreating form and then, look up at the sky and wonder,

"…it's easy to make decisions…but I thought after all that traveling you would have listened a little closer to those whose choice you already made for them all…"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Liked the story they presented in these games about Pokemon Liberation. In this small drabble the idea of choice is explored, Pokemon games/anime point out the trust between humans and Pokemon. Do humans actually make the choices for the Pokemon? Or the Pokemon are capable of making the choices for themselves?

N, in my opinion, never explored the idea of choice. He just assumed it was the right thing to do and like the trainers he wanted to separate from their partners, made the decision for the Pokemon instead (even after traveling and hearing the stories of the the Pokemon that cared for their trainers, etc.) He was doing the exact same thing...it wasn't about having the truth or ideals, it was a matter of making choices and allowing others the right to make their own not be forced to take the one that has been chosen for them.

Anyway, if you have ideas for drabbles, just include a random word and I will see what I can do! :) For now, please enjoy and see you next update.


	2. Life

**Word: **Life

**Summary: **_It was messy. It was unkind…it was cruel, but it was a matter of life. Humans and Pokémon were born to die, after all. Short lives, long lives, ending in seconds wasted thinking of a future that would never come. (A what if scenario.) _

**Game: **Pokemon X and Y

**Characters**: Lysandre, Xerosic, Serena

* * *

><p><strong>Life<strong>

He had never thought about killing someone before.

It was messy. It was unkind…it was cruel, but it was a matter of life. Humans and Pokémon were born to die, after all. Short lives, long lives, ending in seconds wasted thinking of a future that would never come.

But killing…killing was a cruel punishment reserved only to the criminals of the world, or so society seems to think. It was a punishment for speaking out, a punishment for liars…a punishment for interference.

Yes, Lysandre had never thought of killing someone before, but as he stood there, standing in front of this young girl's body…once so full of hope…once so full of life…he decided that death was her reward for interference.

Sycamore's student should have never tried to stop him; she should just have accepted the inevitable.

Team Flare would clean this world of its filth and make it anew.

Death was her punishment for interfering with that dream.

But he had never killed before, and the action of taking a life repulsed him…

…he backed away to the wall, letting the knife that had struck the girl down land on the floor with a loud _clank!_ watching the lifeless eyes of a child who would never see a future. It was only death and darkness that stared back at him, judging him in silence for what he had done.

He didn't want to look at what he had done, but the eyes forced him. Without speaking they asked, _"My life…why did you take my life away, Mr. Lysandre? Why couldn't you listen? Why wouldn't you listen?"_

In his mind he would respond, "You wouldn't understand…I hope for a better future for the world!"

"_And yet you took my future…stabbed in the back, like you wish to stab the world…"_

And then, his mind would be silent, as the tears began to fall….

(Xerosic had arrived with a pair of grunts and a plastic bag; he closed the dead eyes of the child and ordered the grunts to hide the body.)

…he stabbed her in the back. His future rested on stabbing the world in the back…killing to save them all.

A clean slate upon which the world would be reborn by his ideals, at the cost of many lives.

(The scientist will stare at the broken man that was his boss, and sigh. How had things escalated so badly? The girl had had no chance. He had seen the madden gleam in the eyes of the boss when the girl told him she would stop him…now she was dead. It was a waste, really. She had such potential, and now she was dead.)

The tears continued to slide down as the body of the girl disappeared from his sight; her face was still staring at him even as he closed his eyes and he doubted she would ever leave.

He had never thought of killing someone before...but he had done it now, and he regretted every moment of it.


End file.
